Detrás de la Máscara
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un One Shot acerca de la vida de Peter Parker antes de ser mordido por la araña. Slight Peter/Gwen. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 _*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo._

 _*En este caso, es otro One Shot sobre Spider-Man; aunque más bien sobre Peter Parker ya que se centra anteriormente a ser mordido por la araña._

 _*Espero que les guste._

* * *

" **Detrás de la Máscara"**

* * *

 _Spider-Man fanfic_

 _One Shot_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Creado y Finalizado: 04/01/2016.

Editado y Corregido: 06/01/2016.

* * *

 **P** eter Parker, quien era tan solo un simple muchacho de dieciocho años y estudiante de la Escuela Midtown de Queens, Nueva York; creía que sumergirse en la aburrida rutina era su destino.

 _ **Jamás creyó que su vida cambiaría para siempre.**_

Lo insólito de la situación es que nunca había cruzado por su cabeza aquél desencadenamiento en su vida.

Sin embargo, así era la vida y uno siempre debe atenerse a lo inesperado.

 _ **¿Acaso la mayor parte de nuestra vida no está controlada por fuerzas justamente incontrolables?**_

La vida de Peter Parker era aburrida.

Algunos creían que no era tanto, otros sí.

A algunos no les importaba.

La cuestión es que Peter realizaba prácticamente lo mismo todos los días.

Él simplemente se levantaba, bañaba y cambiaba para ir a la escuela.

Luego se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario y bajaba para compartir el desayuno.

Allí lo esperaban las personas vivas que más lo estimaban.

Sus siempre protectores y amorosos tíos Ben y May Parker.

Ellos tras el incidente de aviación que culminó en la muerte de sus padres Richard y Mary Parker, se encargaron de cuidarlo.

 _ **Ellos estaban orgullosos de su desarrollo como personas y él estaba orgulloso de tenerlos como tutores.**_

El desayuno fue como siempre.

May preparaba algo sano y nutritivo para los restantes miembros que animosamente entablaban una pequeña conversación sobre cosas como la escuela o actividades familiares programadas.

Peter simplemente denostó sobre lo aburrida que a veces resultaba la escuela.

Esto era algo que frecuentemente inquietaba al muchacho.

Toda persona que lo conocía sabía lo inteligente y perspicaz que era.

Por lo tanto era lógico que en ocasiones mostrara desinterés por el nivel de la escuela.

Es por eso que Peter aprovechando las conexiones de su profesor Raymond Warren, pudo participar en clases especiales en la Universidad Empire State.

 _ **Ben Parker y May Reilly Parker jamás habían visto tan entusiasmado a su sobrino.**_

El apoyo recibido por sus tíos hacia las clases especiales lo habían animado, pero Peter debía de mantener sus calificaciones en la escuela y no permitir que lo distraigan.

Por suerte, por los últimos 2 meses desde aquel hecho, todo andaba normal.

 _ **Bueno, lo más normal posible que resultaba para Peter Parker.**_

Si uno dejaba de lado que a pesar de sus logros académicos, era una paria social con solo dos amigos en toda la escuela, se podría decir que no resultaba muy bien.

Al pensar en sus amigos, no podía dejar de confundirse a veces.

Ellos eran tan diferentes y a veces similares a él.

Sin embargo, desde que se conocieron hace un buen tiempo, Peter aseguraba que ellos congeniaban bastante bien.

Gwen Stacy, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y alargado hasta los hombros.

Gwen también es una antigua porrista que por razones desconocidas, al menos para él, abandonó esa actividad para practicar un deporte que ella encontraba fascinante: Voleibol.

Académicamente hablando, se sostenía bastante bien y su condición de chica popular le ocasionaba ciertas ventajas.

Peter Parker solía preguntarse porque una chica como ella, se relacionaba como él, sabiendo que podría estar con idiotas como Flash Thompson sin problema alguno.

 _ **Cuando ella lo rechazó fue un buen día para Peter. Incluso Harry Osborn, su otro amigo acordaba ello.**_

Hablando de Harry, no había una persona que no lo conociera, al menos por su apellido.

En cierta forma había muchas ocasiones donde le comunicaba que se sentía bastante frustrado en casa.

Peter no lo culpaba por ello.

No muchos sabían sobre ese tema, bueno tal vez Gwen.

La relación entre Harry y su padre, el eminente industrial Norman Osborn era fría cuando menos y tensa tendiendo a frustrante en las peores situaciones.

Norman Osborn era bastante tiránico en cuanto al trabajo se refería y tras la muerte de su esposa Emily años después del parto, hicieron que la actitud represiva y decepcionante hacia su hijo creciera.

Harry evitaba cuanto pudiese esos estados de su padre.

El fútbol americano funcionó bastante bien.

La adrenalina producida en los partidos lo aliviaba.

 _ **En pocas palabras, una vez Gwen lo definió como liberación. La rubia no se equivocaba.**_

La única contra que tenía Harry eran las ocasiones donde debía parar los embistes del idiota de Flash y sus amigos hacia Peter, y por supuesto su historial académico.

El decir que Harry no era bueno en la escuela era decir lo correcto.

Lo peor surgía cuando su padre se enteraba de ello y bueno, las discusiones, las reprimendas y el sentimiento de inferioridad se hacían latentes.

La depresión invadía al joven Osborn siempre al final.

Luego, simplemente se dirigía a su cuarto y contemplaba el cielo en señal de profunda reflexión.

Una llamada a Peter y a Gwen, siempre que estos no estuviesen ocupados con algunas de sus actividades, lo sacaba de las malas.

Los 3 se reunían y charlaban amistosamente.

En fin, cuando ellos estaban juntos, los posibles problemas de cada uno, parecían alejarse.

 _ **Lo normal en la adolescencia, una etapa de profundos cambios y grandes decisiones.**_

Por ello una vez acabado el desayuno y tras haber saludado a sus tíos, se dispuso a ir a la escuela.

Alegre y triste a la vez por el desprendimiento de situaciones provenientes del instituto, Peter salió a la calle rumbo a la parada del transporte escolar.

Una rápida mirada observó que una chica rubia lo estaba esperando, lo cual no le sorprendía para nada.

Gwen Stacy había hecho la misma rutina por lo menos desde hace unos dos años o tres años.

Peter realmente ya no se acordaba, pero tampoco era que le importase demasiado.

Apenas dio unos pasos cuando Gwen se acercó a su mejilla y estampó un beso para luego sonreír. _"Buenos días Sr. Parker, parece que hoy nos levantamos más animado que de costumbre"_. Peter solo atinó a realizar una mueca.

El beso y la frase eran la célebre tarjeta de entrada de la chica hacia él todos los días.

" _Por supuesto, si por animado cuentas observar a los idiotas emular al hombre de neandertal"._ Peter disparaba la misma respuesta ante ella desde prácticamente el mismo que ella comenzó con su rutina de saludo.

" _Vaya, si empezamos con esa actitud, va a ser un largo día"_. Gwen y su expresión algo enojada que emanaba de sus ojos, la cual complementaba con el famoso cruce de brazos que por alguna razón, en esta ocasión produjo en Peter una extraña sensación.

 _ **¿Culpa? ¿Ella estaba enojada? ¿Cansaré con las mismas quejas todos los días?**_

" _Lo siento Gwen, estoy contento de verte"_. Apenas Peter habló, Gwen cambió su expresión por su alegría característica. _"Ahora está mucho mejor"_.

Peter no podía creer como lo habían engañado. _"Me engañaste"_.

" _No es cierto, puse la situación en perspectiva y finalmente viste lo erróneo de tu accionar"._

" _Me mentiste"._

" _Peter…"._

" _Bueno, está bien, no pongas de nuevo esa mirada"._

" _Buen chico"._

" _No soy una mascota"._

" _No dijes que lo fueras"._

" _Lo insinuaste"._

" _No es cierto"._

Peter refunfuñando algo ininteligible.

" _Peter…"._

" _ **Rayos, ahí va de nuevo".**_

" _Lo siento Gwen"._ Finalmente Peter y Gwen llegaron a la parada y esperaron el transporte.

* * *

Benjamin Parker observaba orgulloso y animado como su estimado sobrino conversaba con la muchacha.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Peter comenzó a congeniar con ella y Ben se sentía liberado.

Antes de ello, Peter no tenía amigos y él podía observar tranquilamente como su sobrino sufría a causa de ello pero se lo guardaba dentro de su ser.

Ben llegó a estar muy preocupado por la situación.

Sin embargo, para cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir, Gwen Stacy y Harry Osborn hicieron su aparición.

Gwen era una chica encantadora y Harry parecía ser bastante confiable.

Peter congeniaba con ellos y se le veía entusiasmado como nunca.

Mientras Peter se retiraba con Gwen, no podía preguntar si alguna vez, su sobrino daría el siguiente paso para invitarla a salir.

El pensar que ellos fueran a una cita le sacó una carcajada.

Realmente sería bastante interesante ver a Peter en esa situación.

" _Ben Parker, ¿otra vez fantaseando sobre la cita entre Peter y Gwen?"._ May, con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su esposo para amonestarle con ello.

" _Mira quien lo dice, la mujer que quiere que su sobrino y la sobrina de su mejor amiga salgan en una cita a ciegas"._ Ben no podía más que pensar en lo divertido de la situación.

Su esposa en muchos sentidos, pensaba como él y era bastante probable que fueran esas características las que lo atrajeran el uno con el otro.

" _Sigo insistiendo que Mary Jane es una chica encantadora a la que Peter tiene que conocer"._

" _No lo dudo, pero creo que es mejor no forzarlo a nada. Él tiene que hacer sus decisiones"._

" _Lo sé, pero un pequeño empujoncito hacia el lugar indicado no realizará ningún daño"._

" _Posiblemente, pero no podemos estar seguro"._

" _Como quieras Ben, pero seguiré manteniendo mi postura"._

" _De acuerdo"._ Ben Parker agarró fuertemente a su esposa y tras un apasionado beso en los labios, la apretujó contra su pecho.

" _Hoy tengo la reunión con Norman Osborn. Voy a negarme a su petición"._

La expresión de Ben dejó perpleja a May, pero ella confiaba en las decisiones de su esposo.

" _Espero que estés en lo correcto"._

" _Lo estoy, Norman Osborn, no es precisamente un hombre al cual quieres confiarle como mentor de un ser querido. Es cierto que beneficiaría a Peter en sus estudios y posiblemente su futuro trabajo, pero no me inspira confianza y no me gusta como dirige Oscorp"._

Ben Parker se mantuvo serio todo ese tiempo y tras despedirse de su esposa con otro beso, emprendió viaje rumbo al lugar de reunión con el poderoso industrial.

May Parker por un momento tuvo un sentimiento de inquietud y rezó para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Un examen sorpresa de historia que aprobó con honores tal era su costumbre y un trabajo sobre biología cuyo tema asignado fueron las arañas.

Gwen y Harry fueron sus compañeros elegidos como siempre.

Luego tuvieron otras materias pero no hubo nada destacado.

Finalmente la jornada escolar había terminado y Peter se despidió de sus amigos para ir rumbo a la Universidad donde atendería sus clases especiales.

Peter no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que su transporte apareció.

Eddie Brock, estudiante de la Universidad, antiguo alumno de Midtown y antiguo conocido de Peter Parker, se bajó del auto.

" _Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, Pete"._ Eddie Brock con su tono humorístico siempre solía ser su carta de presentación.

" _De hecho, llegas justo a tiempo, Eddie"._ Tras el apretón de manos, Peter entró en el auto.

A todo esto, tres figuras vieron sin deje de asombro la situación.

" _Y tú que te quejabas por ser un Don Nadie, Sally"_. El tono divertido de Rand Robertson no le causó ninguna gracia a la muchacha.

" _Esto no cambia para nada las cosas, solo que a veces se dan este tipo de cataclismos sociales, ¿verdad Liz?"._ Ante la pregunta, la tercera figura presente Liz Allan, simplemente acordó con su amiga. _"Si, no hay de que preocuparse"._

" _Lo vez, Rand, ahora llévame a casa que estoy cansada"._ Sally Avril marchó enseguida hacia el auto de su novio sin notar para nada el tono no convencido de Liz al responderle.

Rand Robertson, en cambio siempre atento, notó al instante la reacción de Liz. _"Interesante"._ Tras murmurar algo, simplemente se fue hacia su auto.

" _Apúrate Rand"._ La voz de Sally ya denotaba fastidio, característica visible en la chica.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hacia su casa, Liz Allan no mencionó palabra alguna.

Estaba tan obnubilada por sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa.

Tras despedirse de Rand y de Liz, se apeó del auto y se dirigió hacia su casa no sin antes pensar en Peter Parker.

" _ **Después de todo, fue amable al ayudarme a prepararme para los exámenes. Debería ser más agradecida con él cuando lo vea en la escuela".**_

Al pensar, no pudo evitar una sonrisa que se mantuvo por bastante tiempo durante ese día.

* * *

" _Lo siento mucho señor Orborn, pero me temo que no va a ser posible"._ Ben Parker sabía que debía mantener firmeza para rechazar semejante pedido, pero su instinto le advertía que era mejor apartarse del camino del eminente industrial aunque eso significase la pérdida de una valiosa oportunidad para su sobrino.

Norman Osborn mantuvo su compostura en todo momento aunque por dentró se podía notar que estaba disconforme con la decisión de su invitado. _"Espero que haya pensado seriamente lo beneficioso que puede ser para Peter el que me convierta en su mentor. Estas oportunidades no se presentan todos los días después de todo"._

Ben Parker no podía estar más que de acuerdo con la afirmación, pero… _"Lo se señor Osborn, pero aún así no creo que vaya a ser posible"._ Con la decisión tomada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Un duro enfrentamiento, más sencillo de lo pensado, pero que muy dentro de si resultaba raro el que Norman Osborn no peleara más por el convencimiento luego de todo el esfuerzo realizado.

Ben Parker solo ojeó como un asistente de OsCorp entró a la oficina del mandamás de la compañía sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Tras subirse a su automóvil, Ben Parker llegaría a su hogar en una hora dependiendo del tráfico y sin saber el terrible futuro que le depararía como consecuencia de su decisión.

* * *

Donald Menken entró en el despacho tras cruzarse con Ben Parker y notó como su jefe Norman Osborn estaba con una expresión de impasibilidad total. Por un momento tuvo miedo de realizar pregunta alguna.

" _¿Señor?"._ La inquietud en Donald no cesó en ningún momento, cosa que Norman notó y sin embargo ignoró.

" _Menken, quiero que Carradine haga un trabajo sobre Ben Parker"._

" _¿Carradine?"._

" _¡Me escuchó Menken! Llame a Carradine y arregle la situación de forma que no me comprometa o ligue a OsCorp con el infortunio. No importa cuanto cueste ni la complejidad, pero lo quiero terminado para dentro de una semana de plazo exactamente"._ El brillo en los ojos molestos de Norman Osborn hizo que Donald Menken no diese a lugar protesta alguna.

Por lo tanto, Donald Menken simplemente se retiró a cumplir con su labor.

" _Entendido señor Osborn"._

Al retirarse su asistente, Norman Osborn se permitió una sonrisa de decepción con el fracaso de su reunión. _"Esta clase de decisiones tienen sus consecuencias, Señor Parker"._

* * *

 **Sin saberlo, ese sería el último día de normalidad en la vida de Peter Parker.**

 **Al día siguiente, en la exhibición del Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter sería mordido por una araña radioactiva que le otorgaría los poderes para convertirse en el héroe Spider-Man.**

 **Osborn cumpliría con su amenaza y tras la muerte de Ben Parker, Peter decide convertirse en un héroe. Probablemente uno de los más grandes de la historia.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _*Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les hay gustado este One Shot centrado en esencia antes de convertirse en Spider-Man y dejando algunas pistas acerca de este futuro probable._

 _*Cualquier duda, me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada._

 _*Saludos, Spidey_Legend._

* * *

.


End file.
